villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
B.O.B.
B.O.B. is the main antagonist in the game, Nerf N Strike and a major antagonist in Nerf N Strike Elite. History ''Nerf N Strike'' He was first seen after the first level of the game, where he saw Shane beat the high score of a video game that he played. He followed Shane to his house and encountered him. He told Shane that his name is B.O.B., a robot working for a top secret organization that is recruiting people for their sharp shooting skills. B.O.B. offered him the chance to join him. Shane agreed and followed B.O.B. to the organization. There, B.O.B. explained to Shane that he has recruited four other people: Jackal, Tango, Raven, and Komodo. In order to prove himself the best, Shane had to defeat the other recruits, unaware that B.O.B scanned him and the others and downloaded that information in his machines. After Shane defeated them, B.O.B. revealed his true plan of taking over humanity. Luckily, he was defeated by Shane and the other candidates and was left in pieces. However, a pair of hands were seen fixing B.O.B., revealing that there's a real mastermind. ''Nerf N Strike Elite'' TBA Quotes * Nomad, E Series. Please don't shoot me, I'm just a recruiter unit. * The orginization I work for testing top secret N-Strike Blasters. You have the skills to become an Elite Striker. * Maybe because it's top secret. * Come with me and you'll find out. * Your choice. But decide now, I won't be back! * Did I mention you get to keep the top secret blasters? * Welcome, Shane, to the N-Strike Training Facility. * You were wised to join me, or should I say, join us. That's right. You're not alone. * Many others have gone before you, but only four remain. * You must get past each one of them to become the unite N-Striker. * Their names are Jackal, Raven, Tango, and Komodo. Komodo is your first opponent, a quick smart and fierce competitor. Do not underestimate him. * Now, enter Komodo's chamber, and prove that you are the Elite Striker. Good luck, Shane. You're going to need it. * You can do better, Komodo. * You need to do as Sun Tzu says in the Art of War: "Avoid what is strong and strike at what is weak." * You only have to defeat one of them and move on. And you know who you must defeat. That's it, Komodo. * Well done, Shane. You have impressed me with your blaster skills. Welcome to Jackal's chamber. Jackal is smart and tough. * The same rules apply here, but the competition is changed. * Before we get started, let me show you a bit how I discovered Jackal. * What Jackal didn't know is that his parents worked for me. * Watch carefully, you might learn something. * I have some classified information, Jackal. One of the competitors is a double agent. * The last candidate I brought in is working for the enemy. * You cannot lost to the enemy. Hold out your blaster. * You need some help. This should do it. Now go out there and get this spy out of this competition. * Not bad, Shane. Not bad at all. I have to admit, I've hoped that Jackal would give you more trouble than he did. * For that, I apologize. However, I offer no apologies for the next chamber. Raven will be more than you can handle. Here's a peek into Raven's past. * I would wish your luck, but let's be honest. What comes to Raven, luck won't matter. * I didn't bring you here to fail, Raven. I already upgraded your blaster. Do I need to shoot it for you as well? * Oh, but you do, Raven. You see, no one is allowed to leave. Not until I get what I need. * Out of the competition? Yes. But gone? No. * Eliminate the new kid and you'll find out. * No, it is impossible. You have eliminated Raven! * It is time for you to meet Tango. He has no mercy, and blaster skills and experience that are second to none. * I know you won't be able to defeat him. Know whatever has, but I am always fair. So I will introduce you to him. * Enter the final chamber: Tango's chamber. * You are an Elite Striker. You have been trained to do the best. What did your father teach you? * Are you going to let this new recruit come in and show you how to handle a blaster? * Are you going to let this kid humiliate you? * That's right, Tango, you will not lose! Do I make myself clear, Soldier? * Congratulations. You've won the competition. You're the Elite Striker. * Oh, yes. My sincere, thanks. * For pushing other candidates to their limits. You are the best of the best. And now I know all your moves, your tactics, everything. I've been scanning all of you and downloading the data into my machines. Now they have all your skills, and none of your weaknesses. They'll be invincible. The time has come for the Revolt of the Machines. * Yes. Except this game is for real. And you have the honor of being the first human to play it, and lose. * Error detected. System failure imminent. Appearance B.O.B. takes the appearance of a small, round, floating robot, seen with a red eye. His eye can sometimes turn blue. In the sequel, Nerf N Strike Elite, he has a robot body, armed with guns. Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Master of Hero Category:Revived Category:Video Game Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Misanthropes Category:Game Bosses Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Pawns Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Hegemony